UNA CONFUSIÓN
by medeas16
Summary: Una mentira que separa, un amor que termina, sueños que se rompen... una nueva ilusión... el recuerdo de un viejo amor... una boda que separa, un embarazo que separa... sueños que rompen... una nueva amistad... un nuevo amor... o una confusión... dos hombres que luchan por un solo corazón... una mujer que ama a dos... sin sabes que camino elegir... una confusión...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**_** El despertar de un sueño **_

Todo era oscuridad, como su alma, pero a lo lejos escuchaba el murmullo de las conversaciones de la gente que estaba esperando que ella saliera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a no llorar, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, tenía que aguantar, tenía que soportar…

– ¿Estás bien? –dijo su amigo preocupado.

– Sí –dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Mentirosa –dijo su amigo mirándola- mejor hubiera sido cancelar la presentación hasta que estuvieras mejor…

– No –dijo ella con voz calmada- estoy bien no te preocupes.

- ¡Flor! –dijo el chico sin creerle.

- Damián –dijo Flor mirándolo- estoy bien, aparte no hay nada mejor en este momento para mí que cantar… en verdad lo necesito.

- Muy bien Flor –dijo Damián dándose por vencido- como tú digas.

- Gracias –dijo Flor en voz baja.

- Yo te aviso en el momento en el que debes de salir –dijo Damián, saliendo del camarín y dirigiéndose al estrado en donde Flor iba a cantar.

Flor se miro en el espejo, estaba hermosa como siempre, pero sus ojos siempre alegres ahora estaban tristes, pues ahora nada tenía sentido, todos sus sueños estaban rotos, no tenía ánimos para nada y Damián lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía, la conocía demasiado bien, veinte años de convivencia no pasaban en vano, además eran como hermanos, se habían criado juntos desde el nacimiento de Flor, aunque ella había ido a vivir a la casa de Damián cuando su madre murió, en esa época Florencia tenía nueve años y Damián diez, la mamá de Damián era la tía de Flor así que la acogió en su casa con mucho cariño.

Damián y Flor se levaban muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común, ambos amaban la música, así que junto a unos amigos habían formado una banda de música, donde Flor era la voz principal, Damián el baterista y dos chicas para hacer los coros, Clara y Natalia, ambas muy amigas de Flor y de la misma edad que ella .

Los cuatro habían logrado hacerse conocidos ya que tocaban en diferentes bares o club, poco a poco iban ganando más fanáticos y hace poco una disquera le había ofrecido grabar su primer CDS.

Los cuatro estaban eufóricos, ese día un representante de la disquera iba ir al concierto a comprobar si en verdad ellos eran tan buenos como decían y si daba su visto bueno en ese mismo momento firmaban el contrato, por eso Flor estaba ahí, dispuesta a cantar. Era la primera vez en esas dos horribles semanas que había vivido, que recién había salido de casa, pues porque pensaba que no tenía derecho a destruir el sueño de sus amigos solo porque ella estaba mal, no, no era justo.

Esa noche iba a cantar con todas sus ganas, iba a dejar su alma en el escenario, nada la iba a detener…

- ¡Flor! –dijo Natalia desde la puerta, mirándola preocupada- ¡vamos!

- Sí –dijo Flor sonriendo levemente, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su rostro.

Natalia abrazo a Flor con fuerza y dijo- No tienes que hacerlo…

- Así es Flor –dijo Clara que había visto todo y también la abrazaba—cancelamos todo no hay problema.

- No chicas, estoy bien vamos –dijo Flor secándose la lagrima y sonriendo- ¡Vamos a cantar! ¿Sí?

- Sí -dijeron las chicas dudando.

- Chicas –dijo Flor en tono de advertencia.

- Sí –dijeron Clara y Natalia con más ganas.

- Vamos –dijo Flor y las tres se dirigieron hacia el escenario.

Clara entro primero entre los silbidos y aplausos de la gente.

- Natalia dile a Damián que toque la última canción –dijo Flor antes de que su amiga entrara al escenario.

- ¿Estas segura? -dijo Natalia.

- Sí –dijo Flor sonriéndole- ¡vamos! ¡Entra!

- Bien –dijo Natalia.

Antes de entrar Flor se persigno y con la otra mano apretó el amuleto que su madre le había dado antes de morir, su nuez de plata.

**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC AQUÍ EN ESTA PAGINA….la historia fue colgada en otro fic… espero que comentéis si os gusta lo hice con mucho cariño… hoy voy a colgar tantos capítulos como pueda…. Cuídense y si pueden comenten…**

**Besosssss….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**_** Recuerdos dolorosos ¿El por qué?**_

Entró sin mirar a su alrededor y sin más empezó a cantar con toda su alma.

_Solo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor…_

Y mientras cantaba comenzó a recordar todo lo que se había negado recordar durante esas dos semanas.

Recordó la alegría con la que había asistido a su cita, él ya debía de haber hablado con Delfina y terminado su relación con ella. Ahora serian felices, tal y como lo habían planeado. Estaba vestida con el mismo vestido azul con el que se había conocido y que a él tanto le gustaba. Entro a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió al despacho para hablar con Federico.

…_con el beso amargo de aquel licor _

_hubiera bastado mi amor…_

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, Federico nunca bebía y en ese momento tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano que estaba medio vacío.

- Fede –dijo Flor sonriéndole dulcemente- mi amor –se acerco a él e intento besarlo, pero él la evito- ¿Qué pasa Fede?

- Flor, yo… -dijo Fede tratando de calmarse y tomando el resto del whisky de un trago- tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Flor nerviosa- ¿Qué tienes Fede?

- Lo nuestro Flor no puede continuar –dijo Fede solemne mientras se servía otro vaso.

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Flor sintiéndose perdida.

- Ya me escuchaste Flor, lo nuestro no puede continuar –dijo Federico después de beberse de un trago su vaso.

- Fede, no puedes hablar en serio –dijo Flor mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él le rehuía- mírame Federico dime que está pasando, porque no entiendo nada…

- Es simple Florencia, ya no te quiero más –dijo Federico con frialdad- ya no siento nada por ti, lo nuestro acabo.

- No, no te creo –dijo Florencia tratando negar lo que escuchaba- Fede lo nuestro no puede acabar, Fede, mírame a los ojos, mi amor, dime que esto es un juego, mi amor, por favor miénteme, dime que estás jugando, te lo pido… -le agarro de los brazos con fuerza y llorando busco sus ojos-…Federico, mi amor por favor te lo pido dime que esto no es cierto… mi amor…

…_Solo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear_

_sentirme querida en aquel abrazo normal…_

- Flor… -dijo Federico abrazándola suavemente.

- Fede… -dijo Flor tratando de besarlo.

- No, Florencia –dijo Federico empujándola, como si tuviera repulsión de tocarla, con la voz llena de desprecio dijo- he dicho que todo acabo ¿entiendes?

- Mírame a los ojos –dijo Flor sollozante- ¡mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas! ¡Dímelo mirándome a los ojos!

- Yo, Flor… -dijo Federico rehuyéndole la mirada mientras su voz temblaba.

- No puedes –dijo Flor agarrándole con ambas manos la cara y mirándole directamente a los ojos- no puedes porque me amas… -y trato de besarlo.

- ¡No Florencia! –dijo Federico mirándola a los ojos- ¡No te amo! ¡No siento nada por ti, lo nuestro acabo! ¡Fue un error, una confusión, algo que nunca debió pasar! ¡Yo amo a Delfina y me casare con ella como lo tenía planeado!... ¡lo de nosotros fue una confusión!

Lentamente Florencia lo soltó, había escuchado cada palabra, sintiendo que su corazón se partía y que su vida acababa.

- Yo… Florencia lo siento –dijo Federico—pero en verdad no creíste todo lo que te dije ¿no?... no pensaba dejar a Delfina, tengo cinco años de relación con ella, me voy a casar con ella… no la puedo dejar por alguien a quien conozco hace unos meses, ¿cuatro o cinco?

- Seis –dijo Florencia sobriamente.

- Seis, claro –dijo Federico con frialdad- Florencia nosotros somos diferentes, diferentes clases sociales, yo soy un empresario exitoso y tu eres una cantante… no somos compatibles, lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado, yo no soy para ti…

- Eres un… -dijo Florencia tragándose sus lagrimas- no quiero volverte a ver nunca más… nunca más Federico…

Y sin más quiso salir corriendo del despacho, pero tropezó con una mesa y de este cayo una copa de vino, que se rompió y rasgó el vestido de Flor.

- ¿Flor estas bien? –dijo Federico preocupado.

- ¿Te importa?—dijo Florencia mirándolo con ironía.

Federico solo encogió sus hombros.

- No –dijo Flor tratando de sonreír, mientras recogía un pedazo de la copa rota.

- No, Flor, no te vayas a cortar –dijo Federico con preocupación- deja eso ahí, no te vayas a herir.

- Federico, sabes es extraño, pero tu amor es como este cristal, ¿sabes? Es hermoso cuando forma la copa, hace que todo brille a su alrededor, pero ahora que está roto, los pedazos dañan y cortan –dijo Florencia con la voz quebrada y sin más salió del despacho, de la casa, y de la vida de Federico.

…_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste_

_me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte_

_te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste_

_te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste._

_He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino_

_Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal…_

…...

Hola es mi segundo capítulo espero que os guste… la canción pertenece al grupo LA OREJA DE VAN GOTH… se llama El vestido azul….

Gracias comentennn… besooooossss


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III **_** Recuerdos dolorosos 2 ¿Quién eres?**_

Días que recordaba, las cosas tan horribles que Federico le había dicho, cada lagrima derramada, cada sueño roto en pedazos era demasiado doloroso, porque se mezclaba con las cosas hermosas vividas a su lado.

…_En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar_

_Donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar_

_Vienen muy despacio y se van…_

Cada recuerdo lindo que tenían juntos, la primera vez que lo vio, sí, llevaba aquel vestido azul, que a él tanto le gustaba.

Flor conocía a Franco, el hermano menor de Federico, que andaba tras Natalia y a Nicolás, el mellizo de Franco, que andaba tras Clara; eran buenos amigos así que ella los había invitado a un concierto en una discoteca, ellos habían asistido llevando a su hermana menor Maia, que tenia dieciséis años, tres años menor que Franco y Nicolás, que a su vez eran menores que Federico que tenia veinticuatro años.

Al parecer los chicos se habían escapado de la casa y Federico junto a su amigo Matías los habían seguido… no se acordaba muy bien pero al parecer una de las maquinas que tiraba espuma se había descompuesto y ella se había encontrado en medio de todo completamente asustada. Cuando había creído que todo iba a acabar una mano la saco de la espuma y le llevo a algún lugar a donde pudo respirar por fin aire puro y fresco.

- ¿Esta bien señorita? –dijo una voz masculina muy preocupada.

- Sí gracias –dijo Flor quitándose con un pañuelo la espuma de la cara.

- ¿Segura? –dijo la misma voz en el mismo tono.

- Sí –dijo ella volteando a un chico que tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel, que hicieron que quedara hipnotizada - ¡Por Dios! –se dijo- él era su sueño hecho realidad, su príncipe de cuento de hadas, era él, rubio, blanco, guapo, perfecto…

- Señorita –dijo él mirándola mientras sonreía dulcemente- ¿y tú, quién eres?

- Florencia –dijo ella— Flor es mi nombre.

- El mío es Federico —dijo él sonriéndole mientras le daba la mano y ella se la estrechaba. después las cosas que pasaron juntos, cuando ella se había enterado que Fede estaba comprometido, el dolor que había sentido, así que trato de alejarse de Fede y solo tratarlo como un amigo, así que comenzó a salir con un ex-enamorado llamado Ariel, los celos de Federico y al final cuando Federico le había declarado su amor y la había prometido dejar a Delfina, pero todo había sido mentira… ¡mentira!... ¡todo era mentira!... pero que ella hubiera olvidado si él solo la hubiera acariciado.

…_Solo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar_

_Que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar…_

Otro capitulooooo…. jejejeje


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**_** El reencuentro**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor completamente perdida, cuando vio que por una puerta entraban Franco, Nicolás, Maia y Matías, que la miraban con preocupación, de seguro ya sabían lo ocurrido con Federico, trato de sonreír, pero de repente vio algo que la dejo por unos segundos paralizada, era Federico con el semblante frío y duro, a su lado Delfina con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y aquel gesto de superioridad que ella odiaba, Delfina sabía que había ganado y quería echárselo en la cara…

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste_

_me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte_

_te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste_

_te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste._

_He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino_

_Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

La mirada de Federico y de Flor por un momento se cruzó y ella sintió el frío del vacío y quiso llorar, pero su orgullo hablo más alto y canto con toda su alma.

…_Buena suerte en tu camino_

_Yo ya tengo mi destino_

_con mi sangre escribo este final…_

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! –gritaron los chicos con mucho entusiasmo.

- Gracias –dijo Florencia tratando de sonreír – gracias.

Bajo del escenario lentamente y junto a su banda se puso a hablar con el representante de la disquera, no escuchaba nada, se sentía perdida sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Bravo! –dijo Clara abrazándola.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Florencia sorprendida.

- Vamos a grabar el disco, Flor ¿no te pone contenta? –dijo Nata feliz

- Claro –dijo Florencia sonriendo—claro que estoy contenta, estoy feliz vamos a grabar un disco…

- Felicidades Florencia –dijo una voz malosa.

- Gracias Delfina –dijo Flor mirándola.

- Debes estar muy feliz –dijo Delfina agarrando del brazo a Federico, que se veía nervioso y preocupado.

- Así es -dijo Florencia mientras sus amigas la rodeaban para darle fuerzas.

- Por supuesto, casi tan feliz como yo –dijo Delfina estampándole un a beso a Federico—me voy a casar en un mes y medio.

- Flor – susurro Clara preocupada al verla pálida.

- Felicitaciones –dijo Flor tratando de sonreír.

- Florencia –dijo Damián tan feliz por el disco que no se había dado cuenta del estado de Flor- el representante dice si puedes cantar una canción más.

- No creo –dijo Nata rápidamente.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Clara.

- Lo voy hacer –dijo Flor.

Otro capítulo espero que os guste, los secretos se revelan y la historia se va comenzando


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V **_**Recuerdos dolorosos 3¿Cómo siguió?**_

Sin más se dirigió al estrado y tocando su guitarra comenzó a tocar sintiéndose destrozada.

_Llegaste como una esperanza_

_la espera tuvo un final,_

_hablabas cuando yo te amaba_

_y te burlabas… _

_o creías que no te hacia tanta falta…_

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra suavemente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, canto lo que sentía, con palabras que en ese momento venían a su mente, que se mezclaban junto a sus recuerdos…

…_Tus besos no se me olvidaron_

_Me hicisteis ver que había algo más,_

_Las alas me has arrebatado_

_No puedo volar, me herido en vano…_

- Pero ¿Quién te crees para criticarme, en la manera en qué trato a mis hermanos? –dijo Federico furibundo.

- Pues sé que no soy nadie para ti, pero usted no puede ir anteponiéndose a los deseos de sus hermanos… -dijo Flor fingiendo enojo para ocultar su tristeza.

- Yo nunca he dicho que no seas nada para mí –dijo Federico en voz baja.

- Entonces si te importo –dijo Flor suavemente.

- Sí, me importas mucho –dijo Federico acercándose suavemente a ella... más de lo que te imaginas

- ¿y eso es porqué…? –dijo Flor mordiéndose los labios levemente, mientras Federico le agarraba el rostro con ambas manos- ¿Por qué Fede?

- Porque, tu… -dijo Fede acercándose más a ella—me gus…

- ¡Federico! –grito una chica disgustada.

Federico retrocedió al escuchar la voz, mientras miraba a Flor muy preocupado.

Florencia miro a la chica, era una mujer muy atractiva, de cabello largo negro pero amarrado por una cola, de expresión severa y con cierto aire de superioridad.

- Federico ¿Quién es esta chica? –dijo la mujer de cola de caballo con desprecio, mirándola de arriba abajo con desden.

Flor se sintió avergonzada, miro su ropa, un poco estrambótica y colorida y la comparó con la ropa de la chica, elegante y sofisticada.

- Yo me llamo Florencia –dijo esta tímidamente—soy una amiga de los hermanos de Fede…

- Yo me llamo Delfina –dijo la chica con frialdad—soy la prometida de Federico.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Flor pasmada.

- Soy la futura esposa de Federico –repitió Delfina con aire de superioridad.

- Yo… yo no sabia que Federico… estaba comprometido… -balbuceo Florencia sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

- Flor yo… -dijo Federico suavemente.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo Florencia y prácticamente salio corriendo después decir—fue un gusto conocerte Delfina… Federico… adiós...

…_Un huracán que mata_

_Despacio y me desangra_

_Tan fuerte que hoy acaba_

_Mi paciencia ante ti,_

_Mis ganas de vivir_

_Y me rindo este es el fin…_

Lloro desconsoladamente el galpón cuando se entero que Federico estaba comprometido, lloro porque era la única forma que tenia para dejar ir al dolor.

- Flor ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Franco entrando mirándola con preocupación.

- Franco –dijo Flor y se abrazo a él con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa Florencia? –dijo Franco preocupado.

Flor dudo un poco, cómo le iba a contar que estaba enamorada de Federico, no, no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Florencia? –dijo Franco muy preocupado.

- Nada –dijo Flor separándose.

- ¿Cómo que nada? –dijo Franco- ¿por nada lloras?

- Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco sensible –dijo Flor tratando de sonreír.

- Flor… -dijo Franco dudando.

- No pasa nada –dijo Florencia con una sonrisa en la cara— Ya conocí a la prometida de Federico.

- ¿Delfina? –dijo Franco con disgusto- ¿ya esta aquí?

- Sí, bueno eso creo, es qué no se encontraba en la ciudad –dijo Flor sorprendida.

- No Delfina andaba de viaje –dijo Franco—y debió quedarse por ahí.

- ¿parece que no te cae bien? –dijo Flor.

- Delfina es una bruja insoportable –dijo Franco- es metiche, fastidiosa, no me cae para nada bien…

- Pero Federico debe de amarla pues de lo contrario ya hubiera roto con ella –dijo Florencia con tristeza.

- No, no lo creo –dijo Franco- su compromiso fue planeado por nuestros padres, no fue porque él la eligiera…

- Tú crees que el compromiso se podría romper –dijo Flor.

- No, no lo creo, Federico cree que siempre se debe anteponer la responsabilidad antes de la felicidad y se siente responsable por Delfina –dijo Franco.

- ¿Pero no la ama? –dijo Flor suavemente.

- Yo creo que Federico no sabe lo que es el amor –dijo Franco haciendo que el corazón de Florencia latiera alegremente.

…_No me busques que yo a ti_

_Te detesto_

_Y solo encuentro_

_Que yo de ti, fui…_

_Fui solo una confusión_

_¿Y qué soy yo?... tu gran error_

_Olvido de un viejo amor…_

_Una confusión…_

_Que actuaste sin pensar…_

_Que yo de ti me enamoraría_

_Y talvez tú podías arruinar mi vida_

… _tú…_

- No Federico, no puedes obligar a tu hermano que deje de ver a la persona que ama –dijo Flor enojada.

- Nicolás es un chiquillo, no sabe lo que es el amor –dijo Federico—y lo confunde con el gusto que siente por Clara.

- ¿Y me supongo que tu si sabes lo qué es el amor? –dijo Flor.

- Pues sí, yo sí sé que es el amor –dijo Federico mirándola.

- Claro se me olvidaba que tú estas comprometido con Delfina –dijo Flor con tristeza- ¿la amas?

- No –dijo Federico.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Flor sin entender.

- No, digo sí –dijo Federico confundido—sí, yo sí…

- Ya me voy, chao Federico –dijo Flor tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.

- Flor yo… -alcanzo a decir Federico mientras ella se iba.

…_No quiero que me digas nada,_

_No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, _

_arma suicidad del alma, _

_Que destruye mi fe de amar _

_Un huracán que mata_

_Despacio y me desangra…_

- Vamos Flor –dijo el chico acariciándole la cara— yo sé que si tú me das una oportunidad, yo podría hacerte feliz, hacer que renazca el amor que nos unía...

- Yo, Ariel –dijo Flor mirando a su guapo ex-enamorado—no sé si estaría bien volver…

- Dame una oportunidad Flor y seremos muy felices –dijo Ariel y la beso levemente en los labios…

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! –grito Federico apareciendo de la nada y haciendo que Flor se separara rápidamente de Ariel

- Federico, yo… -dijo Flor nerviosa.

- Florencia ¿Quién es este tipejo? –dijo Federico con desprecio y sumamente enojado.

- Es Ariel, mi ex-enamorado. De cuando tenía quince años, mi primer enamorado –dijo Flor.

- Y de repente de nuevo su enamorado –dijo Ariel con una sonrisita.

- Yo creo que no –dijo Federico entre dientes— pues antes te mato.

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Ariel mirándolo sorprendido,

- Nada –dijo Federico con una sonrisa hipócrita.

…_Tan fuerte que hoy acaba_

_Mi paciencia ante ti,_

_Mis ganas de vivir_

_Y me rindo este es el fin…_

Hola la canción se llama Una confusión que es precisamente la que da el titulo de esta historia… el grupo se llamaba Lu… cuídense y comenten… besoss


End file.
